


Wack A F-tard

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drinking, Enemies, Food Poisoning, Forced Wetting, Hate Sex, Hatred, I AM ANGRY, Murder, Non-Consensual, Other, Pain, Poisoning, Porn, Rants, Revenge, Sex, Stabbing, They/ them pronouns, Torture, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are mean people in this world. Some of them are so evil that deserve the worst. Now you will give your enemy what you want them to have.(Or: time to run over, stab, kill, poison or rape that asshole that has been bothering you)





	Wack A F-tard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this. I am really angry at this moron that ruined three years of my life. This is for you, M. A. V. B. 
> 
> P.D: Y/E means YOUR ENEMY, and it can be either a guy or a girl.

***** Once upon a time, in a super shitty world lived Y/E. They were a stupid form of life and were worth nothing. They had been a pain in the ass for no reason to a lovely person, Y/N. 

“What a perfect day for being a jerk” said Y/E as they walked down the street

Since they were so idiotic and didn’t know they had to watch out for cars and buses passing by, they just crossed the street without looking twice. 

A fat man with a beard was driving a truck 80 miles per hour and even if he saw them, he decided not to stop because they looked like a little bitch perfect to run over. 

“As if someone was going to miss this fucktard” the man said as he increased the speed 

“WHAT TH-“ was everything Y/E could said before their head crashed  against the cold, hard metal of the truck

Y/E felt how their bad quality bones (‘cause they have the worst genes in the fucking world) cracked slowly and made the sound of a split chopstick.

There was blood everywhere. Not only red, liquid one but also darker and thick substance that looked more like ground guts. Even a tooth was embedded in the glass windshield of the truck. 

Y/E’s lungs were hardly fighting for a breath as their own blood was choking them.  

“HELP!!!” Y/E tried to shout but the only thing that came out of their toilet of a mouth was slobbery blood 

The fat man ignored the viscera and blood covering his vehicle and drove away while whistling the My Little Pony Theme (I don’t even know what it sounds like).  

“Holy shit!! Somebody call an ambulance” said a dumb kid that saw Y/E scattered across the street. 

The damn ambulance took half an hour to arrive because they knew that Y/E was not important at all. Those thirty minutes  were pure agony for the stupid asshole that could no longer breathe, was losing blood faster than they lost sympathy and probably (thankfully) become sterile because of the wounds. 

The paramedics stepped off the ambulance to rescue Y/E. 

“Fuck. I do not want to help this abomination” said one of them 

“I didn’t sign up for this shit” said other

”Shut up, you dicks. We can torture them later if they live. Don’t you think we would help this douchebag if we let them die?” explained the less retarded of them

The other two nodded in agreement. Then all of them brought Y/E inside the ambulance and headed to the hospital. 

While traveling, Y/E saw a bright white light and tried to follow it. 

“Oh, God, take me to heaven” Y/E said to the white light

”I’m not God and heaven doesn’t exist, asshole. Even if it existed you would not go there. You would go to hell, bitch” the white light answered 

“Then who the fuck are you?” Y/E asked

”I’m a doctor, and I’m checking your vitals” said the angry woman that held a lamp in front of Y/E’s eyes (that’s the white light) 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* _ **In the hospital***_

For some fucking reason, Y/E survived but fortunately they were in a lot of pain that even Vicodin, weed or morphine couldn’t ease. 

“Good morning, idiot” a friendly looking greeted 

“Where am I?”

”In a hospital, duh” 

“What date it today?”

”Today, duh”

”Who am I?” 

“The worst person that ever lived on Earth” 

Y/E swallowed and it hurt like hell. And of their limbs were immobilized and their vision was blurry. 

“Your face reminds me of my grandmother’s anus. And it kind of turns me on” the doctor said

”What?” 

“Let’s have some fun” 

“No, no, NO, please!!!!” Y/E pleaded but it was useless

they were going to be raped by a not-so-handsome doctor in a hospital bed. 

 

**To be continued ...**

**more much violence and punishment in future chapter ( if anybody likes this)**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, immoral and doesn’t make sense. What am I going to do about it? I guess nothing.


End file.
